


crush culture (makes me wanna spill my guts out)

by joonswig



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cliche, Crushes, Getting Together, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Now with a sequel!, can i make it anymore obvious, chaeyoung and yeri are dating, donghyuck kinda hates his friends, donghyuk is an art kid, inspired by crush culture by conan gray, mark is a jock, mark is a leo, more wlw couples welcome lippie and chuu, nothing really happens here donghyuk is just a hypocrite and crushes on mark, renmin are nearly dating, so are hyunjin and jeno, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-25 20:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17731865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joonswig/pseuds/joonswig
Summary: donghyuk thinks relationships are gross and lame and he definitely doesn't have a crush on the cute football player





	1. Chapter 1

Donghyuk thinks the way Jaemin looks at Renjun from their Geography class is a little, no, scratch that, _very_ gross. It’s somewhat disturbing, really, with how he ignores what he’s saying mid-sentence just to focus his eyes on the boy writing his notes or sleeping. 

 

“Are you even listening to me?” Donghyuk sighs. He’d get mad or upset, but he’d have to have the energy to do that and it’s sixth period.

 

“Sure, sure,” Jaemin says, voice completely out of it, not even bothering to look away from Renjun. Donghyuk rolls his eyes.

 

“You could be a bit more subtle about it,” he suggests, “you’ll scare him away.”

 

“No can do,” Jaemin replies, “he gave me his Snapchat yesterday, we keep winning gays!”

 

“Yeah, fun,” Donghyuk knows he should be more supportive of his friend, but if there’s something he hates, it’s romance, in its overly sweet, pop culture glory. He doesn’t get crushes, maybe finds people attractive sometimes, but nothing more. It’s not worth his time and it would kill him if he were half as whipped over someone as Jaemin is over his crush.

 

“I wanna ask him out,” his friend announces, “I think he’s into me. I’m so into him, I literally had to check if my sound was on like five times last evening because I was scared I would miss a notif from him if he snapped me.”

 

“Nice.”

 

“He did, by the way, kinda late, but it was cute, so I forgive him. I think I should take him to the arcade or something, it seems sweet.”

 

“ _Sooo_ sweet,” Donghyuk’s tone is mocking, but Jaemin doesn’t pay it any notice.

 

“Or maybe I should wait until he asks me out? I don’t wanna seem too clingy, it’s not cute.”

 

“Jaemin, you’re overthinking it. He likes you, you like him, just date and be gross together instead of involving me,” he snaps, making Jaemin giggle.

 

“You’re so dumb, Hyuk. We get it, you don’t fit in, you don’t wanna fit in, have we ever seen you without your stupid hat on?”

 

Donghyuk snorts, “oh, let me live. You don’t realise how cliché you’re being.”

 

“At least I’m not sad and lonely,” Jaemin counters and he has a point there, but Donghyuk’s pride won’t let it pass.

 

“I love being sad and lonely,” he huffs, “I’m love-proof and enjoying myself.”

 

He likes to believe it’s true. Crushes are objectively embarrassing and it’s high school, anyways, so any potential relationship is bound to last a month, two tops. Donghyuk doesn’t think he’s missing out on anything, just because he didn’t experience dating or his first kiss yet. 

 

_Objectively_ , this makes perfect sense. 

 

They walk back to Donghyuk’s locker, Jaemin all too excited over Renjun. They meet their friend Yeri on the way there. Usually, Yeri and Donghyuk unite in bullying Jaemin over his crushes, but ever since she started dating Chaeyoung, their alliance was cast aside.

 

“Nana,” she calls out, “you won’t believe what Chaeng told me.”

 

“What is it?” Jaemin bounces on his heels. 

 

“Shut up, you won’t believe this, but Chaeng’s best friend, Hyunjin, you know him right? He’s dating Jeno, who’s best friends with Renjun,” Donghyuk wheezes, knowing exactly where this is going.

 

“My Renjun?”

 

“How many other Renjuns do you know?” Donghyuk asks.

 

“Yes and you’ll never guess what he told Jeno…” she pauses and Jaemin squeals.

 

“No way, shut up!” 

 

“She didn’t say anything yet,” Donghyuk reminds, but they don’t seem to care much, too preoccupied with Jaemin’s love life.

 

“Not saying anything, but you might wanna expect something soon,” Yeri grins, then points at Donghyuk, “what’s with him?”

 

“He’s just bitter because we all have a dating life,” Jaemin explains, “we need to get Hyuk a boyfriend.”

 

He grimaces in response, “no thanks, I’d rather be successful in life. You guys going already?”

 

On Tuesdays, Donghyuk stays after school, as an Art Club member. Jaemin used to keep him company, but now that he discovered him and Renjun take the same bus home, he ditched his best friend of five years, mind you, leaving him to suffer. 

 

“Yeah, sorry, Hyuk,” he smiles sheepishly. “Have fun though!”

 

He does, surprisingly. The Art Club is chill and they’re allowed to do anything they want for an hour. Donghyuk takes a break from his rather loud and overexcited friend group, listens to his relax playlist while painting. His spot in the art class faces the window, from which he can see the football pitch, where the school team holds practice at the same time. He looks at them sometimes, when he lacks inspiration. 

 

Unbeknownst to his friends, he knows someone from the football team. It’s unusual, because the gay kids don’t usually hang out with jocks, but Mark is nice. They started talking after the older bumped into him in the hallway after they finished their classes one day and helped Donghyuk pick up his books from the ground. They exchanged numbers then, Mark’s initiative and text each other sometimes. They never talk at school, other than Tuesdays, when both of them finish their extra curriculars at the same time. Mark’s locker is close to his, so they have a quick chat before heading home.

 

“Hyuk!” Mark greets him, “how are you? Haven’t heard from you in a while.”

 

He walks up to him and leans against the lockers while Donghyuk is busy rummaging in his, packing up his things. Mark’s hair is messy and Donghyuk has the sudden urge to run his hands through it, but doesn’t. That would be weird. He notices that Mark is ready to leave, but waited for Donghyuk to come, which makes him a little happy, appreciated maybe. 

 

“Good, fine,” he says, voice a little strained. He doesn’t know why, but he has a bit of a problem with talking with Mark face to face. Something about the way Mark smiles makes him lose track of his thoughts and he’s unable to form a coherent response, “uh, you?”

 

“Me too. I was thinking, do you have some time?”

 

Donghyuk swallows heavily, “like, right now?”

 

“Yeah,” Mark grins, “wanted to hang out with you or something. I know it’s sudden, we can do it any other time, if you’d like to.”

 

“I have this big maths test tomorrow, can we do it some other time?” Donghyuk doesn’t know why he’s lying, but he needs to mentally prepare for hanging out with Mark. He feels guilty, seeing the boy’s face drop, “like, this weekend or something? If you’re free?”

 

Mark lightens up again, “sure, Hyuk. Does Saturday work for you?”

 

“Yeah, it’s fine,” he smiles, “how was practice?” Donghyuk hates how he desperately wants to keep the conversation going with Mark, but it’s hard when you have four functioning braincells. Being around gays has deteriorated his social skills, because they never talk about anything substantial. He wants to make an impression on Mark, though, so it’s not enough to yell ‘Gay Rights!’ and call it a day.

 

“Good, nice,” Mark is almost as awkward as him, but he makes it endearing, which is a talent, “it’s funny, ‘coz I saw you in the window painting and I forgot I was supposed to do something and this one guy ran into me,” he rubs the nape of his neck, “sorry, uh, that was kinda awkward.”

 

“It’s fine,” Donghyuk chokes out. Sometimes Mark says and does things that make him completely lose the ground beneath his feet.

 

Somehow they reach Mark’s car. The older offers to drive him home and Donghyuk complies. Mark lets him pick the music, so he opts for Queen. The drive is short, so the borderline awkward silence doesn’t take a toll on Donghyuk’s mental state. He thanks Mark for the drive.

 

“No problem,” Mark smiles, “I like spending time with you.”

 

Donghyuk bites his bottom lip to suppress a grin and nods, “me, too. Can’t wait till Saturday.” He feels his heart fluttering in his chest and for a second he wants to do something idiotic, like lean over and kiss Mark’s cheek. He doesn’t. 

 

Before he goes out, Mark grabs his wrist, “wait, I, uh…”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Nevermind,” Mark drops his hand, brushing against Donghyuk’s palm, “good luck on your test.”

 

“Thanks,” Donghyuk says, “see you.”

 

When Mark drives away, he purses his lips into a thin line and evens out his breath. He walks upstairs to his room and locks the door. When he’s sure no one can see him, he throws himself onto the bed, grabs a pillow and squeals into it. He must look pathetic, his legs waving back and forth in excitement, eyes awestruck, smile wider than ever. 

 

He sighs and checks his phone. To his surprise, Mark has already texted him.

 

_i liked ur jacket_

_u looked cute_

 

Donghyuk decides not to text him back, not just yet. He doesn’t want to seem too overzealous. He loves the attention Mark was giving him, loves how he makes Donghyuk feel giddy and cheerful. Something tells him he might like Mark a little. Objectively, it’s gross.

 

Subjectively, Donghyuk feels like he’s soaring. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao im risking my polish grade heh this ones kinda shit but stan conan gray stayloonarmyoncezenluvs follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/midzyonce)
> 
> there's a [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/hanghangoverbang/playlist/3Jylt3UfWils4gciZ3HE4A?si=454bRRueR4-5OC2ju3kJTA) too!!
> 
>  
> 
> [buy me a ko-fi <3](http://ko-fi.com/joonswig)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> donghyuk might be a little in like with the cute jock but it's nothing major

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda popped off haha! an update where donghyuk juggles his friends being dumbfucks and semi-dating mark

Of course having a goth girlfriend is every lesbian’s dream and you should reach out for your dreams, but ever since Yeri and Chaeyoung got together, Donghyuk has come to the conclusion that she’s joined Jaemin’s crush cult. As much as he minds Jaemin and how obnoxious he is, he doesn’t mind Yeri and her girlfriend because he exists to support women loving women, but he does admit it’s a little frustrating when Yeri decides to join the spawn of satan himself in the quest of ‘Finding Donghyuk A Boyfriend’. 

 

“Chaeyoung knows Jisung from the football team,” she announces, cheerily, walking down the hallway to the school cafeteria.

 

“Marvellous, I’m so proud of her,” Donghyuk replies, rubbing his temples with his fingers. This conversation has just started, but he knows where it’s going and he’s already tired.

 

“He’s friends with Felix, you know, from your music class,” she drags on, to which Donghyuk can only nod. He notices that Mark sent him a text, telling him he looks nice today. He looks around to spot Mark with his group of friends, eyes directly on Donghyuk. He sends the older a shy smile, to which he responds with a small wave. 

 

Yeri doesn’t even notice the exchange, “he said he thinks you’re cute.” She says it like it’s something groundbreaking, like Donghyuk should fall to his knees praising the Lord. 

 

“Oh, so Felix has eyes?” He mocks her, “who doesn’t think I’m cute, it’s twenty biteen for God’s sake.”

 

Yeri rolls her eyes, “c’mon, he’s cute and he likes you, you could go talk to him!”

 

He doesn’t quite get why Jaemin and Yeri are so preoccupied with his love life, especially with how vocal Donghyuk is about adamantly not wanting a significant other. Whether or not it’s true is another thing, but they should let him live. 

 

“Yeri…” he groans, “you know I don’t wanna get involved with people, this feels suffocating.”

 

“But Hyuk, it’s so cool to have a datefriend!” she insists, walking up to the counter with her tray. “Chaeng and I went out on a picnic last weekend and she made little heart sandwiches for us and she brought her puppy and we played with it, it was so soft.”

 

Donghyuk smiles reluctantly, “Yerimmie, I know it’s lovely, but trust me, he’s just not my type.” Felix is a nice guy, fun to talk to, but what he refuses to say out loud is that he isn’t Mark Lee. And that is precisely what disqualifies anyone in Donghyuk’s eyes. 

 

Yeri huffs and pouts a little, “you’d make a cute couple.” Donghyuk begs to differ.

 

“Dunno, Yeri, it’s just that…” he pauses, “I like different kinds of guys.”

 

Yeri perks up visibly, “what kind of guys?”

 

“Just…guys, God, give me a break,” Donghyuk says as they sit down next to their friends, Jaemin on the phone (probably texting Renjun), Jeno and Hyunjin in their own world. Chaeyoung beams, kissing Yeri’s cheek. Donghyuk can only hope it can distract the menace of a girl from discussing his potential crushes. 

 

“Babe, Donghyuk is telling me what guys he likes,” Yeri chirps. Fuck hope, he guesses.

 

“No, I’m not,” Donghyuk shakes his head, “it’s fine, you don’t need to get me a boyfriend, I like not dating.”

 

“Sure, you do,” Chaeyoung says patronisingly, “and your bitterness related to all your friends dating is just there for the lolz?”

 

Jaemin raises his eyes from the screen, “he’s always been this way, as much as I hate to admit it. Hyuk just hates being like the other girls.”

 

Donghyuk scoffs, refusing to continue this much uncalled-for slander, opting to text back Mark finally. 

 

_ thank uuuu ^^ _

_ do you wanna hang after school?? _

 

He gets a response in a matter of seconds.

 

_ Yes!!!!! _

_ Wanna come over for dinner?? _

 

He’s been a guest at the Lee’s house a couple of times before (three, not that he’s counting) and it’s always been fun. Mark’s mom is a sweetheart, always looking out for Donghyuk and making him feel welcome. They never do anything too wild, mostly opt for playing video games or watching a movie, but he enjoys the domesticity. Especially when Mark gives him the controller and their hands brush against each other for a short second. Or when Mark sits a little too close to him to be considered friendly. Or when-

 

“Hyuk? Hyuk, did you black out?” Jaemin interrupts his thoughts. 

 

Donghyuk’s cheeks heat up at the realisation that he’s been caught daydreaming about Mark of all people, “sorry, I, uh, stroke.”

 

His friends look at him weirdly. 

 

“You’re weird sometimes, Hyuk,” Hyunjin remarks, but he’s the one sitting on Jeno’s lap, so Donghyuk dismisses this as situational comedy. 

 

He texts Mark back a quick ‘sure’, before putting down his phone, not to raise suspicion. 

 

Jaemin distracts the attention from Donghyuk, manifesting his very apparent despair by hiding his face in his hands and groaning loudly. 

 

“Why is this courting thing so hard?!” He wails. 

 

“What did Renjun do now?” Jeno asks. 

 

“He’s...so cute,” Jaemin sighs, making Donghyuk’s fight response activate. “Like, I’m not sure where we really are, ‘cause...we went out, but I don’t know if those are dates dates. It’s stressing me out, because I think we’re dating, but what if we’re not?”

 

Oh. Oh, Donghyuk sees himself in the picture and he doesn’t like it. While him and Mark go out every once a while, they never really put a label on it. Sometimes he wishes they did, because he doesn’t know how to interpret Mark’s little smiles and soft eyes. They’re not quite dating, but they’re not not-dating either, testing out the waters, getting to know each other. It’s fine, relationships take time and Donghyuk enjoys Mark’s company without it being inherently romantic. And yet, sometimes he finds himself wanting for Mark to ask him out, properly, call Donghyuk his boyfriend. He stops his train of thoughts before he combusts. 

 

“I mean, tea is you might wanna ask him out yourself, he seems shy,” Chaeyoung says, making Jaemin scoff. 

 

“Trust me, he’s far from shy. He blabs a lot, it’s adorable,” Jaemin smiles, “kinda wanna marry him on the spot sometimes.”

 

Donghyuk ridicules him for the last line for the remainder of lunch, which hits him right back in the face later this evening. They are in Mark’s room, binge watching Niko Omilana videos, but it’s more background noise if anything. Mark is telling him about his eighth birthday party. 

 

“I couldn’t get out of the bouncy castle and that bitch started collapsing, but my parents forgot I was inside and they didn’t get me out, right?” Mark shudders, “I thought I was going to die there.”

 

“I’m glad you didn’t,” Donghyuk chips in.

 

“Me, too, God, shit still haunts me,” Mark whines, “like, dude, this is so traumatic.”

 

“Poor baby,” Donghyuk mocks him, reaching out his hand to pinch the older’s cheek.

 

“Shut up, it’s so humiliating,” he replies, lying his head on Donghyuk’s shoulder. 

 

“It’s cute,” he counters, “my childhood trauma is much less exciting than yours, though. I never had any cool near-death experiences.”

 

“Yeah, hoping it stays that way,” Mark says, completely off-hand, but Donghyuk finds it oddly sweet. He loves the little things Mark does that show just how caring and kind he is. At dinner, he makes sure to give Donghyuk an extra portion of pasta. He offers to drive Donghyuk home and opens the door for him.  Moments like these, it occurs to him how much he genuinely likes Mark. He hates kinning Jaemin, but Donghyuk is so into him he feels like bursting. 

 

His friends, however, remain completely oblivious. Donghyuk thinks it’s because they are too preoccupied with their own relationships to notice something is going on between them. They’re not very perceptive, too, which doesn’t help the case. While Donghyuk enjoys the ability to keep things private with Mark, loves the idea of his friends not meddling with something he genuinely cares about, it takes a toll on him in a different way.

 

They won’t shut up about getting him a boyfriend.

 

Jeno, who’s usually good natured and rather passive, joins in on the fun of making Donghyuk’s life hell. They’re in the library, supposedly studying, but Jeno seems to have other plans. 

 

“Hyunjin was telling me his friend is single,” he mentions, tries to be suave about it, as if Donghyuk doesn’t catch on what he’s implying immediately.

 

“Oh, no!” He gasps. “Is that even legal?”

 

“Seungmin is great, he’s in a band,” Jeno supplies, ever so helpful.

 

“Dreamy,” his monotone voice suggests otherwise, but Chaeyoung who’s hanging out with them, joins in to persuade him.

 

“You should give him a shot,” she says, “he’s really nice, I have Statistics with him, he’s smart, too.”

 

“The only thing I’ll be giving a shot is my head if you two don’t let me catch a break,” Donghyuk deadpans. “Plus, I’m morosexual.”

 

He’s only half-joking — Mark’s a bit of a dumbass sometimes. It just adds to how endearing he is, really. Donghyuk despises how anything Mark says or does just makes him like the older more. 

 

“You’re so negative,” Jeno frowns, “at this rate, there won’t be anyone who’ll fit your taste.”

 

Donghyuk smiles, noticing Mark walk into the library, catches his eye, “nah, I think I’m safe.”

 

He gives his friends a stupid excuse about needing a book and goes to meet Mark. He’s browsing the fiction shelf, before taking notice of the younger.

 

“Hyuk!” He grins. “I saw you were studying, so I didn’t wanna interrupt.”

 

“Yeah, I have an exam soon,” Donghyuk says, “from Biology, so we kinda lost this one.”

 

Mark frowns, “I’m so sorry, oof. You’re gonna do great, though!”

 

“When I’m, like, over it, do you wanna go somewhere?” Donghyuk asks, trying to conceal how stressed he is. His heart might just pop out of his chest at this point.

 

“I’d love to,” Mark reaches out to grab Donghyuk’s hand, and it’s too soft for him to handle, “I know it’s been, like, not long, but I miss you.” 

 

Donghyuk chokes up, “yeah, me, too. I like hanging out with you.”

 

Mark’s hand moves to his waist, as he leans in to whisper, “study hard, ‘kay? So we can meet up, again.” That’s it, Donghyuk explodes and the remaining pieces of his pride and composure are scattered on the faux marble floor. He can only nod and stare in panic, as Mark bids him goodbye and leaves. He’s still terribly perplexed, back at the table, long after his crush left. His friends, again, fail to notice. 

 

They go out to catch a movie on the weekend, some horror movie they both wanted to see. Neither of them get exceptionally scared at horror movies, but Donghyuk enjoys it anyway. Mark gets them extra large popcorn to share, so it’s a great evening. They are both the annoying at movies, talking over the dialogue and making ridiculous jokes throughout it. After the film, Mark still is going through a fit of laughter at Donghyuk’s antics and the younger likes the sound a bit too much for his own good. 

 

When they reach the car, Mark looks a little dejected, so Donghyuk asks him what’s wrong.

 

“No, I’m fine,” he smiles, “I just don’t feel like going home yet.”

 

“We don’t have to,” Donghyuk suggests, “it’s a little late, but I’m still up for it, if you are…”

 

Mark lightens up, “that’s cool, yeah. Have somewhere you wanna go?”

 

Donghyuk thinks, “honestly, I’d love to just hang out with you, like chill somewhere. Wanna hear more about your childhood traumas.”

 

“Oh, I have a lot,” Mark starts up the car, “you will never believe what my parents did when I had chicken pox.”

 

“I’m hyped already,” he laughs. Mark drives them to a park nearby, where there’s an overlook on the city skyline. Donghyuk lies down on the hood of his car, prompting the older to join him. It’s dark already, sky starting to fill up with stars. 

 

“So, when I had chicken pox,” Mark shatters the mood, but Donghyuk doesn’t mind, turns to look at Mark, who continues, “I was never like, this sick before, so I was terrified in general. And my mom and dad were, like, super amused by it. So, my doctor called them, right? And he hung up, but my Dad stood outside my room and acted like he was still on the phone. He started fake crying and he pretended the doctor told him I was gonna die.”

 

Donghyuk bursts out laughing, “no fucking way!”

 

“He did, it was so humiliating, he was like, ‘Oh, no! A slow and painful death?’ and I was freaking out, right? And he said they’d have to sell my Nintendo and I had a mental breakdown.”

 

“God, how old were you?” Donghyuk throws his head back.

 

“Like, six.”

 

“Oh, my God!”

 

“Honestly, it’s a miracle I’m still alive,” Mark nudges him, “what about you?”

 

“What about me?”

 

“You’re so secretive,” he explains, but it’s not accusatory, “I’d like to get to know you. All the things no one else knows.”

 

“I’m kinda boring, honestly,” Donghyuk admits.

 

“You’re far from that,” Mark says, genuinely, “you’re the funniest person I know. It’s what I like most about you.” It’s not an outright ‘I like you’, but it makes his chest tighten.

 

Donghyuk looks away, “so, what do you wanna know?”

 

Mark turns onto his side, perched against the windscreen, “what conspiracy theories do you believe in?”

 

“Aliens, definitely. All the spicy shit about abduction. Ghosts, mediums, all that shit. The moon landing was fake and Marilyn Monroe was killed,” he replies, “you?”

 

“There’s this one thing I believe is likely to either be happening or, like, happen in the future,” Mark muses, “it’s like, a theory that says that there’s a cure for cancer, but it’s not revealed, because it wouldn’t be profitable for pharmaceutical companies.”

 

“Pessimistic, aren’t you?” Donghyuk comments, “what’s your favourite song?”

 

“Uh, don’t think I have one, it changes. But I think the closest thing I have to one is ‘Complicated’?”

 

“The one by Avril Lavigne?”

 

“Yeah,” Mark nods sheepishly and Donghyuk really wants to kiss him. Instead, he turns on his back again and looks at the night sky.

 

“Mine is ‘Human Nature’. I wish I could, like, recognise constellations.”

 

“Uh, I can only get like, the Dippers and Orion,” Mark says, pointing somewhere Donghyuk can’t exactly make out. “Like you see those three stars that are like in one line, really close by, all in the same distance from each other? That’s the Orion Belt. It’s a kickass belt, so it’s easy to find. And the stars around it kinda form like, a headless person with a bow? That’s Orion.”

 

Donghyuk has no idea which ones he means, but he’s too busy being attracted to Mark to care, “yeah, I see ‘em. It’s so cool that you know that stuff, I could never get it.”

 

Mark gloats with pride, “’s nothing.”

 

They continue talking about anything and everything, from anecdotes and fond memories to dreams and insecurities. Donghyuk doesn’t think he’s ever had anyone care so much for what he has to say as Mark does, and boy, does he reciprocate. 

 

When Renjun finally asks Jaemin to be his boyfriend, all hell seems to break lose. Jaemin makes a group call for all of them to announce the good news. Donghyuk is happy for him, but he has to mute the sound of the five of his friends yelling like madmen. The following day, Renjun joins them at lunch, Jaemin kissing his cheek as he sits down beside him.

 

“So, guys, this is Injun, my boyfriend,” Jaemin grins and he looks ecstatic, to the point where Donghyuk can’t bring himself to reply with anything remotely snarky or condescending, instead smiles as welcoming lot as possible. Him and Renjun know each other, talked more than a few times, but they’re not super close. The rest introduce each other sweetly, on their best behaviour. Jaemin threatened to end them all if they scared Renjun away the first day. 

 

“You know me already, I think,” Donghyuk says in lieu of an introduction. 

 

“Yeah, of course,” Renjun replies, “Jaemin told me you’re the single one.”

 

Donghyuk closes his eyes and prays to God for this hell to end, “yes, indeed.”

 

“I have this one friend, Changbin, I think he’s single, too,” Renjun sounds genuinely enthusiastic about it, “I can give you his number, if you’d like.”

 

“Nah, it’s good, thanks,” he tries being as polite about it as possible, “don’t let him brainwash you into thinking I’m in search of one.” Jaemin glares at him. 

 

“Noted,” Renjun smiles, “but hit me up if you ever change your mind.”

 

He doesn’t think it’s possible, at this point, his mind clearly focused on one particular boy. While he kind of liked Mark before, nothing too crazy, his affection has been growing tenfold, lately. 

 

It manifests on a Tuesday, for example. He’s walking down the hallway with his friend from the art club, Jiwoo and her girlfriend, Jungeun. Contrary to his other friends, their relationship is less gross and more fun. While they care about each other and it shows, they act like eight year olds, rather than high school seniors. Jiwoo’s display of affection entails her provoking her girlfriend into play fights. Jungeun’s usually mature vibe dissipates immediately, as she humours Jiwoo by fighting her back. Donghyuk likes how he doesn’t get whiplash any time he hangs out with the both of them. 

 

He reaches his locker only to find Mark waiting for him, a usual sight on this particular day. Bidding the girls goodbye, he makes his way to greet the older. Mark looks lovely with his hair still a little damp from the shower and a bright smile on his face. 

 

“I have a gift for you,” he announces happily. 

 

“What’s the occasion?” Donghyuk asks, hoping he didn’t forget something important. 

 

“There’s none, just wanted to get you something,” Mark pulls out a bag from behind him, “I know you like them, so I thought this would be nice.”

 

Donghyuk digs out, to his amazement and joy, an Exo album, still sealed, fresh out of the shop. His eyes widen, “oh, my God, you didn’t!” 

 

“I did!” Mark grins, “I was in the city and passed by a Kpop store and I just had to get it for you.”

 

“Thank you so much!” Donghyuk pulls him into a quick hug, “how do you feel about coming over and giving it a listen with me?” 

 

Mark nods enthusiastically, taking hold of Donghyuk’s hand, “you’re friends with Jiwoo?”

 

“Yeah, she’s in the club with me. You know her?”

 

Mark nods, “I’m in the bipan alliance with her, she’s super sweet.”

 

“She’s really hyper, it’s adorable. Jungeun is great, too,” he adds, “they’re a good couple.” He thinks him and Mark would make a good one, too, but keeps to himself. 

 

It’s not the first time Mark comes over, but he’s as awkward as ever. Donghyuk knows he’s not exactly the number one conversationalist, but he’s good with adults, while Mark loses his shit whenever he sees either of Donghyuk’s parents. He’s polite, obviously, but he looks like he’s going through ten strokes simultaneously. 

 

Donghyuk’s dad is at home this time around, so the conversation isn’t too long-lived, fortunately. With how Mark is pacing and his voice going up at least a few octaves in pitch, Donghyuk is worried he’ll spontaneously combust any second there. He laughs at the sigh of relief Mark lets out when they finally reach Donghyuk’s bed room. 

 

“Are you really this scared of my parents?” he asks, plopping on the bed and patting the spot beside him. 

 

Mark lies down and laughs, “I don’t even know why. I mean, I’m bad with, like, adults and I don’t usually mind? But I feel like I need to impress yours.”

 

Donghyuk asks Mark to pass him the album. He opens it, fingers fumbling carefully, not to damage the package. He takes off the foil and takes a look inside the photobook. A loud whoop resonates around the room, as Donghyuk realised he got a Sehun photocard. 

 

Mark laughs at his excitement, “your favourite?”

 

“One of two,” Donghyuk tells him, “I also stan Chanyeol.”

 

“So, you happy?” 

 

“Fuck, definitely,” he grins, laying the album aside for a second to squeeze Mark’s arm, “thank you.”

 

“Anytime,” the older pats his head, plays with Donghyuk’s hair, twirling it around his fingers. “You wanna play it?”

 

Donghyuk nods, excitedly, shifting to grab his laptop from the floor. He puts the CD in and shuffles next to Mark, resting his head on his shoulder. 

 

“Tell me if it’s too much,” Donghyuk vaguely remembers Mark saying he didn’t enjoy pop, preferring other genres. “I know the music is, like, not your thing.”

 

“I wanna know what music you like,” Mark explains, wrapping his hand around Donghyuk’s waist. “I don’t mind listening to the things you enjoy.”

 

Donghyuk feels warm, knowing Mark likes him enough to care about his interests, enough to pay attention to what Donghyuk says, enough to go out and buy him something on a whim to make him happy. Feeling bold, he leans in and kisses Mark’s cheek. 

 

The older’s eyes widen comically, making Donghyuk giggle, “thank you. It means a lot.”

 

Mark looks away, smiling bashfully, “it’s nothing.”

 

Donghyuk finds it amusing that Mark thinks so, because to him, it’s everything. 

 

As days go by, he finds that his friends grow less adamant on him being taken. It’s brought down to an occasional link to an instagram profile or a phone number, if they’re feeling particularly generous. Donghyuk shuts down any attempt on their side. Him and Mark have been going out frequently now, the thought of which still makes his head a little dizzy. 

 

Him and Mark Lee.  _ Who would have thought? _

 

They haven’t put a label on it, yet, but Donghyuk thinks it’s safe to say both of them are at least interested. It’s a little terrifying how fast his feelings for Mark are developing, because he fears commitment. And yet, he wouldn’t trade the sight of Mark, seated in the booth in front of him, eating the food from their favourite diner with a lopsided grin, for anything. 

 

“Tasty!” He exclaims and Donghyuk thinks he is half in love. Mark makes him want to do crazy things, like take a picture of their linked hands and post it on Instagram with a quote from an Ariana Grande song.

 

“It is,” Donghyuk picked the diner once and Mark liked it a lot, bugging the younger to go grab something to eat or drink from “their place” whenever they had the chance. They have a table in the corner, next to the window, that they also dubbed as “theirs”. Donghyuk melts at the thought of sharing things with Mark.  

 

“I had this great idea recently,” Mark starts, tapping his foot against the floor, nervously, “you know how there’s this big game on Friday?”

 

Sure, Donghyuk knows, posters have been plastered on each and every hallway, urging people to come. He doesn’t go to games much, not too big on sports, but if Mark’s hinting at what he thinks he’s hinting at, he might make an exception.

 

“Yeah, what’s up?”

 

“Do you wanna come? It would be nice to, uh, have you there?” Mark smiles, eyes hopeful.

 

“Sure,” Donghyuk agrees, “I can’t promise you I’ll know much about what’s happening, but I’d love to come see you.”

 

Mark’s eyes crinkle, “that’s great. Great, uh, stellar. I’ll see you there, then, haha. Just one more thing, though…”

 

Donghyuk tilts his head, urging him to continue. Mark coughs and clears his throat, “I was wondering, because like, you know, it’s like a thing people do, when someone comes, haha, but not like, a friend or something, but, uh, you know, you could, uh, haha, wear my jersey? Of course, it’s not, like, a must? But I figured that since we’re…uh….” _ Dating _ , both of them think, but neither says out loud. 

 

Equally flustered, Donghyuk nods, “sure, sure. Good idea, strongly support it.”

 

“Whew,” Mark sighs in relief, making Donghyuk chuckle, “nice. That went better than I expected.”

 

Donghyuk grabs his hand across the table, lacing them together, “thank you. It’s sweet.”

 

He thinks it’s the right moment to tell Mark he likes him, for real. But Mark gives him the fondest look, as if Donghyuk hung the stars in the sky and his brain melts entirely. Some other time, he reckons. Instead, he lets Mark change the subject and tell him about his emo phase of 2011, while brushing the backside of Donghyuk’s hand with the pad of his thumb.

 

Donghyuk’s life wouldn’t be Donghyuk’s life without the extra dash of situational comedy, he concludes, as Jaemin announces that they will be going to the big football game this Friday to get him a boyfriend. He stares at his friend, the situation too incredulous to process. 

 

“There’s this guy on the team, his name is Yukhei and I’m sure you two will hit it off,” Donghyuk raises his eyes to the Heavens above and purses his lips, trying not to laugh. 

 

“You think I’m into jocks?” He asks, trying to somehow comprehend the reasoning behind this all too ironic ordeal. 

 

“No, not really,”  _ wheeze _ , “but Yukhei is tall and we’re running out of options.”

 

They’re at the lockers, Donghyuk opening his to reveal Mark’s jersey folded neatly and a pack of jellies placed next to it. To top it off, Mark attached a heart shaped post-it, wishing Donghyuk a good day. Jaemin, which comes as no surprise at this point, pays it no attention, too preoccupied with his new, fool-proof plan to care. 

 

“I’d rather date someone my height,” he grins, putting the note in his phone case, right next to the Sehun photocard. 

 

“But, height difference is, like, so cute,” Jaemin says, “look at me and Injun. Anyways, you’re coming to the game.”

 

To his evident surprise, Donghyuk just nods, “yeah, I am.”

 

“On God?” He asks, a triumphant look on his face. “It took Yukhei to crack you?”

 

“Nah,” Donghyuk smiles to himself, “nah, there’s just something I really like about football.”

 

Before the game, he sends Mark a string of supportive messages, to which the older replies with a bunch of heart emojis. Donghyuk is almost as stressed as Mark is, probably, because he wants to look as cute as heavenly possible. He would have Jaemin do his eyeliner, but that would require a lengthy explanation, which he’d rather not have to deliver. His shaky hand has to redo the line at least four times before it’s acceptable. He picks out an outfit that matches Mark’s jersey and has five mental breakdowns in the process. 

 

Donghyuk is a good actor, so no one notices he’s going through his sixth when he arrives at the bleachers. All of his friends are seated already, looking at Donghyuk in anticipation. He fears how they will react when they notice the jersey. 

 

“Hyuk!” Jaemin pats the seat next to him, Renjun on his other side. “You look amazing!”

 

“Yeah, honestly,” Jungeun adds, “love your outfit.”

 

He braces for the worst, when Jaemin pipes in, “yeah, you look like a real football fan, I didn’t know they made customs.”

 

Donghyuk tilts his head in confusion, “customs?”

 

“Yeah, like I thought it was only for the team,” Jaemin explains, “didn’t know you could get one with your own surname.”

 

Donghyuk freezes. His friends can’t be this dumb, it’s impossible. Mark and him may share surnames, but if you wear a jersey with the name of one of the players plastered on it, the indication is clear. 

 

“Yeah, it’s cute how you went all out for Yukhei,” Chaeyoung coos.  _ Yeah _ ,  _ they’re this dumb.  _

 

“Not really,” Donghyuk finds it extremely hard not to laugh. The game is about to start, with Mark and his team spread out on the field and their eyes meet. He winks at Donghyuk, who grins widely, “just a football fan.”

 

He’s far from it really, finding the game surprisingly boring in how violent it is. If Mark weren’t such a sight to see, Donghyuk would be on his phone, scrolling the evening away. And yet, his eyes follow the older as he is running around the field, yelling something incomprehensible at the other players. He seems to be doing good, at least that’s what he reckons, since Mark has the ball quite often and the crowd seems very enthusiastic over it. He monitors the points changing on the scoreboard and claps when it changes in favour of their team. 

 

“Does anyone get what’s happening?” he asks Jaemin, who shakes his head. 

 

“Not really, we came to see you get a boyfriend. I don’t think anyone knows a single thing about football,” he shrugs. “I think we’re winning, though, so your chances of scoring a date are higher.” Donghyuk pretends he doesn’t find it very helpful.

 

The game does end with a win, which Donghyuk wouldn’t care about much before, but he remembers Mark mentioning something about going to the nationals if this works out, so he can’t help being proud. 

 

Jaemin nudges him, “you should go talk to him now, get yourself a boyfriend, Hyuk.”

 

Donghyuk watches Mark hug his teammates, face glowing, and it’s the prettiest thing he’s ever seen. He nods at Jaemin, “you know what, you’re right. I should.”

 

His friends look surprised, but cheer him on enthusiastically, as he jumps across the barrier onto the field and jogs up to the team. Mark is turned away from him, so he taps his back to get his attention. 

 

“Yo,” he can’t suppress the grin anymore, “you did good.”

 

Mark beams at him, “had to do my best with you here.”

 

“I have to come more often, then,” Donghyuk reaches out to hold Mark’s hand, “I had a good time.”

 

“Thought you would be bored,” the older jokes. 

 

“Nah, had someone to support,” he replies, “go on a date with me, Mark.”

 

Mark grabs the lapels of his jersey and pulls him closer, “might just have to.”

 

Donghyuk knows they’re being the embodiment of the gross high school couple stereotype he used to hate, but he can’t seem to mind. Not if it’s Mark, not if it makes him the happiest he’s ever been. He wishes he could see the look on his moron friends’ faces when they kiss, but he’ll deal with it later. 

 

He can only hope they got the message. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apparently HAECHAN smiles whenever you follow me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/midzyonce)
> 
> there's a [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/hanghangoverbang/playlist/3Jylt3UfWils4gciZ3HE4A?si=454bRRueR4-5OC2ju3kJTA) too!!
> 
>  
> 
> [buy me a ko-fi <3](http://ko-fi.com/joonswig)


End file.
